ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ardorserii
"Everything I do, I do for Ardor." '--Father Anderson, ''Collected Quotes, 22nd of Priestess 1014 AE.''' Overview Ardorserii is composed of mountainous highlands with claims to the holds and farms of the east. Ardor represents steadfast determination. The people of Ardorserii are goal oriented and determined, they aspire for fame or fortune and will face any task to achieve it. Ardorserii was the first human bastion of Ilderon. As other nations have rose and fell around them, their strength has faltered but never failed. They are ruled by a sovereign Celestial Magnate and an appointed council. The Celestial Magnate is a king or queen chosen under a guiding star and are referred to by their guiding star. Ardorserii has conflicting ideologies between the deep rooted culture of the north contrasted to the fortune seeking trade oriented culture of the east. The Celestial Magnate's authority is only surpassed by the Four Ascended. History Serii first walked out of the northern Seadale Earthfire during the Forgotten Era. The first milserii left the safety of the Earthfire and ventured into the world, while the sunserii that remained eventually established the fledgling kingdom of Serii's Dawn. There the first mage, Cargog Calgarin, discovered Riicraft and how to harness the powers of the Earthfire. Rumors of a second untapped Earthfire in the south began to circulate and eventually Cargog Calgarin lead a campaign through Seadale and laid claim to the lands that become Alilnegi. At that time a Elder Council ruled over Serii's Dawn, and many prominent Riicrafters and leaders left Serii's Dawn to follow Cargog. The resulting vacuum of power was filled by whatever provincial lord had most swords behind him. The sunserii that remained in the weakened Serii's Dawn lacked the knowledge and curiosity of riicraft that Cargog and his followers possessed. Instead, they revered the Earthfire as a holy symbol. The remains of those ideas and people of Serii's Dawn eventually developed into Ardorserii near 345 Waking Era. Leadership Ardorserii is ruled by a sovereign Celestial Magnate. However many different smaller councils help govern the nation. See the Councils of Ardorserii for more information. The position of Magnate was held by Respes Bertholf, until he was killed on the 38th of Father in 1013 AE. Prince Marcus Bertholf temporarily occupied the seat of Magnate until he met his end at the hands of assassins on the 21st of Priestess in 1014 AE. The current Celestial Magnate is Airyana Bertholf, the Mapehus Magnate, appointed on the 22nd of Priestess 1014 AE. Culture Ardorserii has a deep rooted culture. The people of Serii's Dawn heavily tied their belief to the sky and stars before they had the guidance of Emira and her Dorii. Early parts of Ardorserii's history were imperialistic and militaristic. Many riicrafters and knowledge seekers left with Cargog to explore the world. Many wars have tried to destroy the resolve of Ardorserii's people which has contributed to their steadfast and militant nature. Most of Ilderon's greatest heroes have been spawned from Ardor, and as a result the people of the nation are determined goal-oriented glory seekers. However, as time passed and other nations emerged, changes occurred in Ardorserii. Once the nation grew beyond it's natural borders of it's mountains, the glory seeking nature associated with the people of Ardorserii split and developed into a quest for riches. Many of the eastern settlements of Ardorserii differ greatly from the older northern settlements. Forgecraft As one of the few nations with a remaining burning and usable Earthfire, the people of Ardorserii take great pride in their metal crafts. The greatest artisans of the nation are black smiths and anyone who can properly work metal is well respected. For most periods of Ardorserii's history, the greatest smiths of the nation have been women, however since the Ascended Era, both men and women have equally been taking to the profession of forgecraft. Falcon Handling From a young age males in Ardorserii are given a falcon to raise and eventually release. The practice harkens back to Ardorserii's ancient belief of the Ardorian Falcon being a fallen child of the sky. In recent years the practice has evolve to symbolize the choosing of an Ascended path. In the mountains of the north only boys are given falcons, however, in other parts of the country it's not uncommon to see a young girl caring for a falcon. Night Chants One large part of Ardorian culture is a reverence for the stars of the night sky. Rather than national anthems or prayers, most religious and bureaucratic meetings begin with a chant to the stars. Sunservntors Taking holy pilgrimages to the remaining Earthfires is a custom embraced by many of the followers of the Four Ascended. During a Sunservntor it's customary to embrace a principle relating to a specific Ascended. The Solserii Ardorserii has a long stretching history of heroes. Many families draw lineage back to these heroes or have made a name for themselves currently. These noble families are known as the aristocratic Solserii. Five major Solserii families have a more impressive influence that the other minor Solserii. Neycart The house is relatively young money compared to other nobility. The house was established by a rich Merchant of the Ruby. He married to a lesser noble of another house who convinced him to move out of the capital and establish their keep just south of Ardor. The Neycarts have been so influential that many of the nobility have mimicked their actions and find it to be a sign of power to live outside the capital. In recent years the young head of Neycart line mysteriously passed away. He had no heirs, and leadership of the house has fallen to his wife Lethalia Neycart. People who serve the Neycarts are some of the most paid and most patriotic individuals. Bredrick Standing adjacent to the Neycarts, the Bredricks prove themselves to be an equally powerful noble family. They're old nobility of Ardorserii, and control many of the eastern farming townships and provinces. Majority of their wealth comes from agriculture rather than trade and investment. The house was lead by Karis Bredrick, but in recent years he abandoned his title and lands to go to the other side of the world and join in the fight against the Archblight. He left his son Gibson Bredrick in charge, who is very disinterested in the political arena that comes with leading a noble house. People who serve the Bredricks often do so because protecting the Bredrick's livelihood is synonymous with protecting their own homes and families. They are some of the most loyal and determined people in the world. Honorable and abundant would be the words used to describe their bannermen. Toles The Toles control vast parts of Ardorserii's western border. Much of their wealth comes from smuggling and other less than sightly forms of income. The leadership of the house currently falls on a man named Manin Toles, who has been called incompetent by his peers but is determined to prove himself to those same individuals. The people who serve the Toles name do so out of obligation. If any of the big three noble houses have cracks in the foundation, the Toles would have the most noticeable cracks. However, everyone eventually needs to services the Toles provide, and their ability to provide those services discreetly. Saril This is the line of nobility Lethalia Neycart was originally from until she married into the Neycart house. The Saril house acts as a proxy to the Neycarts. Their wealth comes from an eclectic mix of animal Husbandry and forge craft. They are very private in their dealings and at surface glance many think the Sarils and Neycarts to be the same family, but at a closer look there is friction between the two factions. The public figure of the house is Annadellia Saril, who is often times found at Lady Neycart's side. Renalpaw The next most powerful noble family is the Renalpaws. They control a crossroads town of Darendar that lies between a major trading port, the northern mountains, the capital of Ardorserii, and a western military fort. Most of their capital comes from taxes on the important trade roads they control. The most notable thing about the Renalpaws is that they are the only noble family that practices the Wills in Ardorserii. Every other head of a family worships the Four ascended. They are often times accepting of other religions in their holds even though some can be unconventional. The leader of the house is Waltus Renalpaw. He is middle aged and has a daughter who is expected to be the heir for his family. And even though most of the people of the region worship the Four Ascended, Lord Renalpaw is very well liked and is actually appointed as part the local government of his region. Marriage Oathblade Premarital intimacy is not frowned upon. Sex and bedding another serii is okay, but are never emotionally binding. To begin courtship an Ardorian woman present the man or woman of her choice with a hand crafted blade named after a guiding start. The receiver then takes the blade to a temple to swear an oath to it and have a witness. During that period its customary the receiver use the blade on a hunt or a battle before being allowed to properly court the woman. Notable Places Ardor Ardor is the capital of Ardorserii and home to nearly a million different people mostly consisting of sunserii. The city started off as a lowlands river fortress, but after Ardorserii continued to grow under the Four Ascended's guidance, the capital shifted from Serii's Dawn to Ardor.